1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and an operating method of a web-platform in the same, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for performing a web-platform operation through a rendering process to which hardware acceleration is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a smart phone, a smart TV, or the like smart device, an electronic device has no limit to its functions and may be changed or extended in function through installation of various applications. As an example of such functional extension, a web application for displaying a web content may be installed and driven in the electronic apparatus.
When the web application is executed, a two-dimensional (2D) rendering buffer for drawing the web content is assigned to a graphics processing unit (the GPU) texture buffer, and is composed with a hierarchical tree structure, i.e., with a layer to have an animation effect by a matrix operation, thereby displaying the web content through a frame buffer.
Here, a root layer, which corresponds to a background basically displayed when the web application is executed, occupies about 8 MB of the GPU memory with respect to full high definition (HD) image quality (1920×1080). If a direct rendering technique is not applied, data is resident in not only the GPU memory but also central processing unit (CPU) memory. Therefore, memory of about 16 MB may be occupied.
Thus, a web-platform operation has a structure of invariably occupying the GPU memory, i.e., using the texture buffer while the GPU acceleration technique is applied, whereas the electronic apparatus for driving the web application has a limited hardware structure for the GPU bandwidth as compared with a personal computer (PC) and deteriorates in its performance.
Also, when the web application is executed, the electronic apparatus deteriorates in its performance due to limited operation ability of JAVASCRIPT, high usage of the texture buffer, etc. as compared with those of when a native application is executed.